Always Yours
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: With vampire and human blood flowing inside her veins Kalika Moon helps the BAU with certain cases involving th supernatural. What she wasn't expecting was to find her mate in the form of Dr. Spencer Reid, the BAU's genius. Overtime a powerful bond forms between the two which eventually becomes something more. Enjoy fans of Criminal Minds and Rekindlded Heartbeat.
1. Always Yours Part1

**Hello fellow Criminal Minds fans!  
So Dr. Spencer Reid always had a soft spot in my heart and since he's unlucky in the love department I've decided to do a two-shot. For those who have read Rekindled Heartbeat, Kalika the daughter of Autumn and Vladislaus Dracula shall be paired up with Reid. She would be portrayed by Emmy Rossum. I hope you enjoy this two shot. Kalika's signature outfit is a dark blue t-shirt under a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and boots. Her hair is either in a braid, pony tail, or hanging loose. I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters from the show. They belong to Jeff Davis. I only own my OC's lol. Enjoy  
**

 **Original Dracula belongs to Bran Stoker.**

 **Kalika's POV**

"So when is your human mate coming to meet up with you?" my older brother Sebastian taunted.

"Shut up Seb you forget that you also have a human mate too" I growled taking a swig of my drink. "You're just too damn chicken to tell her"

"That is true" Seb agreed as he took sipped his drink laced with blood.

My name is Kalika Moon and you guessed it if my brother was having a drink with blood in it we were of the supernatural. You see century ago was when I was born but since I had vampire genes I had a longer lifespan that humans did. I was 30 years old in human years but on the vampire side I was in my early hundreds. My brother was four years older than I was in human standards so that made him 34 physically. To give a long story short my mother had been born a dhampir meaning she was half human and half vampire. In the late 1800s she met my father who was none other than the infamous Count Dracula. But overtime father decided to take Mom's last name. Now these days vampires and humans coexisted the majority of the time. Every now and then some humans and vampires disagreed with this.

What I mean is that some of those humans and vamps got killed. Ever since I was a teen I wanted to help people and since I had both human and vampire genes I used that to my advantage. Mom was born in Virginia, so once I was old enough to live on my own; I left Romania and moved to Quantico close to where the FBI was. Well were the BAU was, which was short for Behavioral Analysis Unit. I was a full time librarian at the library in Quantico but on occasion I would get called into the BAU if there was a case that had anything supernatural going on. I almost forgot to mention what I look like. My hair is a real pain in my ass since it was curly. The color I liked more, was red with black streaks which made people gawk at it. My eyes were blue but when my vampire half was awake my eyes glowed gold. It was actually at the library where I met him, and I'm referring to my mate. His name is Dr. Spencer Reid. Of course when I first lay eyes on him I wasn't attracted to him whatsoever. But overtime not only did his physical appearance catch my eye but it was also his intelligence.

 **Early 2005  
Before Start of Series**

"That nerd from the FBI is here" my brother teased. My brother was part of the IT department at the library.

"Shut up idiot and get back to work" I hissed underneath my breath. Seb only smirked before he left me alone at the main desk. While I was getting ready to take the books back to their proper sections to shelve I looked at the human again. I had to admit he was cute but not my type. I mean Sebastian was right he was a nerd. But I got the feeling he was smart. I ignored him as I focused my attention back on my job. For the reason of the afternoon he was there. Whenever my brother came out he would tease me and I always flashed him a death glare and Seb would only chuckle. I didn't actually strike conversation with the human until after I clocked out.

"I take it that man is your brother"

I jumped out of my skin and I turned to meet face to face with the nerd. Up close I got a closer look at his eyes and holy crap they were beautiful if you consider dark brown pretty. I then blushed lightly remembering he had told me about Seb.

"Yes sadly that black haired dork is my brother he works in the IT department" I answered. The human smiled and it suited him well.

"Do your normally spend your time off from the FBI here?" I decided to turn the conversation in another direction.

"How did?" the blonde began to ask but I simply nodded at his badge and this time he blushed. "Oops"

"I have good eye sight I see you in here all the time Mr.?"

"Oh Dr. Spencer Reid" he offered his hand out.

Finally I could call him something else than nerd.

"Kalika Moon I'm one of the librarians here" I shook his hand with mine and damn he had a nice grasp.

"If you don't mind me asking are you from out of the states because I hear a bit of an accent"

I felt my face turn red even more. Man for a human this Dr. Reid sure knew how to flatter a woman.

"I was actually born in Romania" I replied.

"I've heard Romania is very beautiful" Dr. Reid continued.

"It is but during the winter time it's a bitch"

Immediately I placed a hand to my mouth.

"Trust me I've heard worse" Dr. Reid said. "I need to run but it was nice meeting you Kalika"

"Same here" I said. Reid smiled at me once more before he walked past me to leave.

"You so like him" Seb teased as he joined me so we could leave.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't have good hearing" I growled.

"That's what makes us special"

I only rolled my eyes before we both left our job for the day.

 **Later in Season 2 of Criminal Minds**

Dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with a black leather jacket that matched with my dark blue jeans and black boots I walked into the BAU. This had been the first time I've ever been here despite living so close. I got called in to see if it was possible I could help the BAU with a case. I read the case files on the way over and it sounded like something supernatural was behind it alright. My hair was in a pony tail as I headed towards the conference room. I knew I would be meeting people I never met before what I wasn't expecting was for a certain attractive genius with an IQ of 187 to be there. The leader of the BAU team Aaron Hotchner greeted me at the door.

"Kalika I'm glad you could make it we could use your help"

Before I got this side job there were a lot of interviews with other supernatural residents in Quantico, and I guess Hotchner liked me. Yes he knew I had vampire blood flowing through my veins.

"Hey Vampire Girl" Derek Morgan teased. I had met him after my interview with Hotchner. The other BAU members called him Hotch for short.

"I would prefer the term Dhampir" I corrected him. My eyes then saw Reid and Reid looked surprised to see me.

"I take it by the way you two are looking at one another you've met before" Jennifer said. Yeah I met her as well so sue me.

"Yeah she works at the library that I go too" Reid began.

"Nice" Morgan smirked. I flashed Morgan a look that meant I wasn't in the mood for him teasing me and he smiled before he took a seat. I chose a chair that was next to Jason Gideon. He looked to be in his late fifties and I got the vibe he had been in the BAU for a long time. Another blonde human female started the meeting and I liked her outfit. I heard her name was Penelope Garcia. My brother secretly had a crush on her because she and him shared the same interests. My brother was just too damn chicken to bloody ask her out. The case was that in a different part of Virginia, there had been a bunch of bodies found and it was the work of something supernatural from the pictures. In total eleven people were now dead and from the pictures it looked like something had been biting them.

"I already know what the Unsub is" I told the rest of the BAU once Garcia finished talking about the case. "From the bite wounds on the victims it's a wolf shifter, possibly more than one"

"And you can tell just by the bite marks?" Hotch inquired.

"Oh yeah" I answered. "Apparently whoever is behind these killings doesn't give a damn about murdering innocent people"

"Two of the victims were children" J.J explained.

"Even more reason to find the culprit"

If there was one thing I hated it was children being harmed. Already I wanted to get this son of a bitch.

"Wheels up in 20" Hotch said before he stood up and left the room. I already had a bag to take with me since the BAU traveled a lot.

"Good to have you on the team Kalika" Gideon said as he patted my back. The other team members wished me the same and I was now in the same room as Reid.

"What?" I asked realizing he had been staring at me. "Don't tell me your scared of me?"

"No I'm not it's just not every day you meet a Dhampir" the genius told me. "Romanian for"

"Half human and half vampire, I read too you know" I flashed Reid a smirk.

I was right when it came to the Unsub being a werewolf. It turned out to be a mated pair who came from a bad background which was sad. The female was the alpha in the killings and her mate was second in command. I ended up taking her down thanks to a silver bullet. Silver was fatal to both vampires and wolf shifters alike, however only a small trace amount in a bullet could stun a wolf or vampire. Her mate easily gave himself up like the pathetic coward he was. The female fought with law enforcement and she ended up having to be tranquilized to calm her down. After that successful case I would get called into the BAU whenever they felt my help was needed. In the mean time I continued my job at the library. Seb wouldn't shut up about Reid and suggested I get to know him better. The two of us would meet for coffee or whatever we were in the mood for. We soon became friends and I enjoyed being in his company. He and I would sometimes argue over some random thing because according to Morgan we were both smart. I had no idea what my IQ was but Hotch said my intelligence was the same as Reid's.

 **Revelations  
Season 2 of Criminal Minds  
Atlanta, GA**

"Kalika you shouldn't go hunting for Tobias" Hotch told me.

"And I'm telling you if we wait any longer Reid is dead" I growled. "Do whatever you wish but I'm not letting my friend get murdered"

It was then I took off into the night much to the protests of the others. When I found this Hankle he was mine. The damn bastard had kidnapped Reid and had been torturing him for who knows how long. I wish my pet wolf Onyx was still alive because if she was I would have commanded her to kill Hankle. I had the gift of communicating with animals and Onyx had been my pet wolf when I was a teenager. She sadly passed away at an old age. However I had a female white husky named Moro at my apartment at home, Sebastian was taking care of her at the moment.

"Dig faster!" I heard Hankle command. According to what I read about Hankel he had Multiple Personality Disorder. So one minute he was himself, then his father, then some guy named Rafael all in one human. I heard Reid drop a shovel.

"I'm not strong enough" Reid said. My heart broke when I heard my friend say that.

"You're weak" Hankel snarled.

I snuck up on the two of them and as though he heard me Hankle turned to me. I saw the bruises on Reid and anger flashed through me. Hankel smirked before he pointed his gun at my friend. Using my vampire speed I came upon Hankel and I grabbed his wrist which held the gun in his hand. I used my strength to send the gun flying and my fangs elongated as I sank them into Hankel throat. At the same time there was a gunshot and I felt Hankle's body become lifeless in my grasp. I threw Hankel's lifeless body onto the ground before I hurried over to Reid.

"Are you alright?" I demanded.

"Thanks to you" he replied. "You got blood on your face"

"F**k that" I growled before I threw my arms around Reid.

Later after the others found us it was determined that Reid had shot Hankel after I had bitten his throat. Since he was already dead I was allowed to feed from Hankel to satisfy my thirst. I wasn't punished for going after Tobias because it in the end I had saved Reid's life. It was after that incident did my feelings for Spencer Reid grow.

 **Season 4  
Omnivore**

 **Still Kalika's POV  
Boston, MA  
**  
I was very familiar with "The Reaper" when he started his killings. I was in my early twenties when the son of a bitch started before they stopped. Only recently did the killings start after Tom Shaunessy died. He had made a deal with "The Reaper" for as long as he was alive the bastard wouldn't kill. Well not long after his death did "The Reaper" started killing again. And worse the fool had attacked my sister. I guess "The Reaper" knew of vampires existing because he had tried to use a wooden stake on Catalina, her nickname was Cat for short. Gideon was now gone and a new agent named David Rossi took his place. After meeting Rossi I liked him immediately. He had a great sense of humor.

News flash a wooden stake doesn't kill a vampire or dhampir it paralyzes us. Even silver stakes did that. The Reaper obviously didn't do his research of the supernatural; however he did shoot her with a bullet that had a large amount of silver in it. Thankfully she was able to get to a hospital in time. My parents were pissed and so was my brother. After visiting my sister in the hospital I was going to regroup with the others when I ended up getting ambushed by "The Reaper" himself. He had used a silver tranquilizer to knock me out and now I was waking up.

"So she awakens"

When I did finally open my eyes I saw that the human named George Foyet stood in front of me. He supposedly had been the only survivor of "The Reaper" until it hit me. He was the Boston Reaper. I was surprised I wasn't tied up.

"You bastard" I hissed.

"Now that really isn't a way to greet me Kalika" Foyet replied.

"If I wasn't still under the influence of the silver tranq you gave me earlier you would be dead by now"

Foyet only smirked. He then approached me and I snarled.

"I like feisty women, but you my dear are the most intriguing" he taunted as he placed a gun underneath my chin. I could smell the silver in the bullets and it was enough to kill me.

"The team will figure out it's you so get it over with"

"I don't want to kill you actually" Foyet stated. "I have other plans"

"F**k you" I growled. Foyet only continued to smirk while the effect of the silver was wearing off. Once the drug did wear off did Roy Colson the reporter who wrote a book about Foyet being the Reaper came over. Foyet then drew a gun on him and I hoped to god it didn't take long for the team to find us because I wasn't going to die without a fight. As though my thoughts were read the front door to Foyet's house opened and Hotch and Morgan came in.

"Kalika are you alright?" Hotch asked as Spence came over to help me up.

"I think so" I reassured him. However the next thing I knew my body collapsed into Spence's grasp and he had to scoop me into his arms and carry me out of the house.

"Damn it Spence I can walk" I growled.

"Sorry Kalika but your still under the influence of the drug Foyet gave you"

"Whatever" I said as he placed me onto the grass. The drug wore off a half later and Spence refused to leave my side.

"I was worried he would have killed you after what he did to your sister" Spence said to me.

"I'm not scared of that bastard he should be the one to fear me" I stated as he helped me to my feet. Spence then suddenly pulled me into a hug and this caught me off guard.

"I thought I was going to lose you tonight" he told me.

The only thing I could do was hug Spence back.

 **Season 5  
Nameless, Faceless**

"Damn" I stated with a sigh after I entered my apartment. I had rushed to the library thinking I was going to be late for work and it turned out I had the day off thanks to my idiot brother not calling me!

"I swear Seb the next time you pull that stunt on me I'm going to kick your ass" I growled as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and a bottle of blood out from the fridge. Moro was asleep in my bedroom when I left and she was still in there. I got my human blood from other vamps in the area who worked in the medical field. There was always a huge supply and a lot of blood wasn't needed so it was given to other vampires to have at home. As I drank I started to feel calm. Well until Foyet's scent got my attention. The damn bastard escaped after his capture. I turned around and saw him pointing his gun at me.

"Hello Kalika we meet again" he greeted before he fired his gun. The shot hit the wall behind me and I felt a snarl forming in my mouth as I felt my fangs elongating.

"Your friend Agent Hotchner wasn't this feisty when I met up with him" Foyet taunted. I remained silent my eyes not leaving his. "Then again you are a feisty Dhampir, as well as beautiful"

"Too bad I don't find you attractive human" I said finally.

Foyet chuckled darkly.

"Is this part of my profile you can't show me fear?" he taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you" I hissed. "You should be the one fearing me"

"You say that like you mean it"

"F**k yeah I mean it you have no idea who your messing with" I snarled before I lunged at Foyet. I used my strength to make his gun go flying and it landed on the kitchen floor. I was about to kill him with a bite to the throat when he suddenly plunged a knife into my middle. The knife wasn't silver but it hurt like hell. I then fell to the floor and Foyet got on top of me.

"Painful isn't it?" he asked.

"F**k you" I stated. "One of these days I'll kill you myself if Hotch doesn't get to it"

Foyet smirked before he took the knife out and he then went on to stab me about four more times. All in areas that wouldn't kill me. Each time he stabbed me I actually screamed which amused Foyet. I blacked out a few times before shortly returning to consciousness.

"I've studied enough on vampires where to stab them and not kill them"

I only gave Foyet a weak snarl.

"Are you trying to torment or kill me?" I asked.

"I only want to be like you" Foyet answered.

"Good luck with that" I hissed.

Foyet only smirked before he pressed his lips against mine. I wanted to scream because him even touching me was disgusting. The kiss was brief but it was enough to make want to barf.

"See you soon little Dhampir"

Prentiss was the one who found me after Foyet left. She had found Hotch in a similar situation only my injuries were more serious. I ended having to stay in the hospital for a week thanks to Foyet. My parents came as did my siblings. Seb had explained to me that Spence had gotten shot and I wanted to leave the hospital but the team and my family made it clear they wouldn't let that happen. On the third day after I got admitted did Spence come to see me. He came in with crutches.

"Spence it's good to see you" I greeted him.

"Did you really try to leave when you heard I got shot?" he asked me.

"Uh yeah" I answered.

"That would be something you would do" Spence replied with a smile.

"Quit teasing me and get your cute ass over here" I growled.

Immediately I felt my face turn red and I saw his face did the same. However the genius of the BAU limped over to me and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"I'm glad you only got shot in the leg" I said as I sat up. My wounds were now healed. The advantage of having vampire genes is that we heal faster than humans. Hotch's ex-wife Hayley and son Jack had to be relocated since Foyet decided to pick them as targets.

"You got stabbed four times and that sassiness is still there" Spence stated.

"Hey you got some sass in yourself smarty pants" I teased.

Spence only rolled his eyes before he took my left hand into his.

"You scared me Kalika"

"Well you scared me when you got shot Spence"

Spence chuckled before he stood up and he limped over to my bed.

"I'm just glad you're safe" he then bent his head down and his lips touched my forehead.

 **Route 66**

Hotch drove as fast as he could to where Haley and Jack had been living. Foyet learned of the location and sadly he and I heard Haley being shot over the phone.

"He's mine Hotch you go and find Jack" I told my friend. Over the past two and half years I grew close to BAU team. Besides Spence, Rossi, Garcia, and Morgan, Hotch was another. I already had my gun ready to use if I needed it. I always carried one and had a permit for it as well. Hotch drove into the front yard and he slammed on the brakes before putting the car in park. We both got out of the car and our guns were drawn. Hotch kicked the door open and the two of us went inside with caution. We both went through the downstairs part of the house as one before we went upstairs. While Hotch went to find Jack, I went on my hunt for Foyet.

It was time to end this fight. His scent filled my nose and I turned to where Haley's bedroom was. Her scent was in there as well. I gripped hard onto my gun as I silently went towards the bedroom where I smelled Foyet was. I used my eyes to look around as I entered the bedroom. As I continued to enter the bedroom did I find Hayley's lifeless body. My heart broke for Hotch and Jack who would grow up without his mother. Then I saw Foyet's shoes underneath the curtain near the window and I whirled my body around and fired my weapon like crazy.

After several rounds Foyet's body fell onto the floor which was still wrapped up in the curtain. His gun fell to the floor and I kicked it away with my boot before I used my strength to turn Foyet over. My eyes went wide when I noticed he wore a bullet proof vest underneath his shirt. Foyet smirked before punched me in the face. I grunted as I fell to the floor and Foyet got to run for it, well to go after Hotch and Jack. I got to my feet and ran after Foyet. I fired another round into his leg and Foyet yelped as the bullet him.

"Payback's a bitch ain't it!" I yelled after I went after him. Foyet turned around and took out another gun which he used to fire at me; I ducked and avoided the blast. As he turned around I leapt into the air and jumped onto Foyet's back. The two of us fell down the stairs and when Foyet tried to get up I gave him a punch in the mouth. We both exchanged blows as we fought to stay alive. Either I punched him or he punched me. Things seemed to stand still when we broke the dining room table and I was already a damn mess. My favorite leather jacket was already stained with blood after cleaning it!

We used common house hold items to slam onto one another so I had some blood on my face.

"After I find Hotchner and kill him and his son, I'll finally kill you"

"As I told you before f**k you!" I snarled before I jumped onto him catching him off guard. I punched the knife away and I now had him pinned underneath my body. I tossed my gun away after before my fangs sank into his throat. Foyet's blood tasted delicious as I cut off his oxygen. After that I released my hold from his neck and then started to punch Foyet like no tomorrow. Each punch representing the many innocent people he murdered. I kept punching until Morgan yelled.

"Kalika! Kalika! Stop!" Morgan managed to grab me and Foyet was now lifeless on the floor. "He's dead Kalika's it's over, Hotch is safe with Jack"

I only ignored Derek and I eyed Foyet with hunger. The whole fight had awakened my vampire side and she wanted blood. Prentiss and Rossi were behind Morgan.

"Take Hotch and Jack out of here Morgan, I'm unstable right now" I warned my friend. Whenever I became unstable I could be dangerous and the only way to calm me down was satisfying my thirst for blood. The others left the room before I placed my fangs into Foyet's throat. I fed for at least a half hour so I could calm down. By the time I was finished I really needed a bath and I wanted to see Spence. To my horror my best friend was outside.

"Kalika?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Stay away Spence I still feel a little unstable and don't want to attack you" I warned.

"Screw that" he said. He then used one arm to bring me into him and I felt his body shake.

"I told you not to scare me like this!"

"I'm sorry Spence" was all I could say before I buried my face into his shirt. He didn't care if I was getting blood on him or not.

 **Foyet was my favorite bad guy in Criminal Minds and I had to put him in the story. Go Kalika for putting him in his place!**


	2. Always Yours Part 2

**Here's part 2!**

 **Kalika's POV**

After I killed Foyet, Spence and I seemed to get closer. And my feelings for him soon became more serious. It was because I was in love with the hot nerd from the BAU. However I was too chicken to admit my feelings for him and I wasn't going to my heart to someone who wasn't my mate. Look all vampires have true mates and not long ago Seb found out Garcia was his. The two of them actually started dating recently and even though she and Morgan flirted like crazy, it didn't bother Seb, hell he found it funny the way Derek and Penelope teased one another.

 **Season 7**

I was with the team on another case this time in Idaho. This case wasn't supernatural by any means but I guess Hotch wanted back up. Throughout the day Spence had been getting nonstop phone calls on his cell. Morgan looked amused every time this happened. Right now were discussing about our UnSub for the case when Spence's cell starting ringing again. Spence growled before he silenced his phone. I watched as Morgan looked to him and I really wanted to kick his ass. Finally when Spence's cell rang he lost it.

"Son of a bitch!" Spence then picked up his phone. "Hi this is Dr. Spencer Reid I actually can come to the phone right now with a special message that your mother"

"Reid" Hotch interrupted.

I was already hiding a laugh behind my mouth while Morgan eyed Spence again. I only tuned out the rest of the conservation and Spence looked to me.

"Glad I amuse you Kalika"

"Hey I didn't start this" I told him.

"I already told Morgan I'd crush him"

"We shall see"

 **On Plane**

Our case was closed and we were headed back home. I sat next to Spence while Morgan and Prentiss sat opposite of us. Spence was sound asleep while Prentiss was looking at a case file. Morgan was listening to his music when I heard it suddenly stop. I heard Spence's voice through the headphones.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled musical selection with an important announcement never wage a practical joke war against a MIT Graduate because with have a history of going nuclear, now sit back, relax and enjoy the dulgence sounds of me screaming in your ear"

I winced when I heard Spence's screams through the headphones while laughing my ass off as Morgan took off his headphones. Prentiss looked up from her reading.

"Okay kid that was cute but that's all you got?" he asked Spence. Spence started to snore while I continued to laugh my ass off. Morgan's phone then started to ring and Morgan went to answer it.

"Hey Baby Girl"

However it wasn't Garcia but another sound recording of Spence screaming. Morgan pulled the phone away from his ear and I continued laughing. I finally stopped a few minutes later before I waved a white napkin. Morgan shook his head.

"Alright Reid's it's on just know that payback's a bitch"

Spence continued to snore while I only continued to laugh.

 **Present  
Season 9**

"Remembering the good old times?" Seb asked.

"I swear to god Sebastian Moon" I growled feeling my face turn red. "If you don't quit teasing me I'm going to really kick your ass"

"You really shouldn't use that language" Spence said as he slid into a seat next to me.

"I'll leave you two alone bye" Seb then stood up and left.

"Hey sue me for using language when my own brother is annoying me" I growled downing the last of my drink. Tonight I was wearing a blood red dress with straps on the shoulders, my hair was loose and I wore my black boots on.

"I like that color on you" Spence said. I felt my face turn red. Spence had just returned from a case and I had texted him to meet up with me to talk.

"I take it the case went well?" I asked him.

"Yep so what is it you wanted to discuss?" he inquired.

"Um I would feel more comfortable if we talked at my place" I answered. "It's kind of personal however if that makes you uncomfortable I understand"

"No that's fine" Spence reassured me as he stood up.

His hair was a little longer at the moment. A year ago Spence had a relationship with a woman named Maeve; at the time it was revealed he was my mate. Even though I supported his relationship I was also jealous. Sadly Maeve was killed by her stalker and after her death; Spence would want me beside him. Several times I slept over at his place so I made sure he was okay, but I slept on the couch.

Hell I even brought Moro over to cheer him up. Spence liked my dog. I paid the tab before I stood up and soon we were walking back towards my apartment, well I actually had a house now. Moro would always be in my enclosed porch whenever I wasn't at home; it had a dog door so she could do her business. Spence and I were quiet as we walked to my place and I swear his face was red when I finally opened the front door to my house. Moro heard me and she barked when I shut the front door.

"Looks like Moro is happy to hear your home" Spence said as he went over to the couch.

"I'm going to let her in real quick" I told him. The white husky gave me a happy bark before she went in to see Spence. I went to get out of my dress while Spence talked to Moro. The way he talked to her was cute. I changed into a pair of red pajama pants and pulled on a black t-shirt. By the time I came back into the living room Moro was already fast asleep on the floor.

"Geez what did you do with her?" I asked sitting next to Spence.

"I played tug of war with her rope toy" my mate answered. True enough the rope toy was next to Moro. Spence's bag was in another chair before I cleared my throat.

"Kalika what is it?" Spence asked. "Because I can see your nervous about something"

"Yeah no s**t genius" I stated. "Spence you know what a mate is right?"

"Are you referring to a true mate?" he asked.

I gave Spence a look and after a minute passed his face suddenly went red.

"Me?" he asked.

"Why do you think I brought you here?" I asked rhetorically. I flashed him a smirk before replying. "But yes Spencer Reid you are my true mate"

Spence was quiet and I'm sure he had a thousand thoughts going through his mind.

"How long have you known?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry I mean how long have you had feelings for me and how long did you know I was your mate?"

"My vampire side recognized you about a year ago, I started having feelings towards you after the Tobias incident, whenever the bastard beat you up it broke my heart, when Maeve died it pained me to see you suffering from your grief, I love you Spence, always have and always will"

It was my turn for my face to turn red since I finally had the guts to confess. The two of us were quiet until Reid placed his hand into mine and they were now intertwined. He then gently used his other arm to bring me into his lap.

The next thing that followed was the long awaited kiss I've been craving and had waited for so long. His lips touched mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss continued. I was no means his first kiss since he shared one with an actress a long time ago. Spence licked at my lips asking for permission for his tongue to explore further. I licked his bottom lip as my consent.

I jumped when his tongue entered my mouth and began to dance with mine. In my long lifespan I never been this intimate with a human and I was enjoying every moment of it. However I didn't want to rush Spence or make him uncomfortable. Our kiss ended so we could catch our breath.

"Damn" was all I could say.

"Kali for the longest time I wanted to kiss you" Spence stated. "But I was also afraid you wouldn't feel the same way"

"Don't be silly Spencer Reid a real idiot would reject you and lucky for me I'm no fool" I then gave his lips a quick peck. "I love you"

"I love you too Kali and it would be an honor for me to be your mate" Spence finally said. He then placed a hand to my face and my eyes looked into his. "Your eyes are glowing, their beautiful when they do that"

"So your giving me a nickname huh?" I teased my handsome mate.

"I guess so" Spence replied with a smile. He then suddenly went red in the face.

"What is it Spence?" I asked.

"I uh"

Boy he sure was shy when it came to intimate conversations. I decided to make things easier for him by pressing another kiss against his mouth to encourage him. He took the hint and he used his strength to pull our bodies off of the couch. The kisses then got more heated and lustful as he walked us to where my bedroom was. I had my legs wrapped his waist the whole way while he held onto me. When we got to my room he kicked the door shut before placing me onto my bed.

"Kali I really want to make love to you but"

"I can't get pregnant until a full moon Spence and you know tonight is a new moon so don't fret" I told him. With that being said he strode over to me and was quick with getting my shirt off. I growled at him because he still had his on. Getting the message he slid his off and I was literally staring at my mate's abs.

 _Hot damn_ I thought.

Remembering I was shirtless I squawked before folding an arm to cover my breasts and I turned my head away my face turning red. Spence removed my arm away from my chest and my eyes were looking into his.

"We'll take things slow Kali besides you shouldn't hide your beauty" he told me.

"This is the first time I've been intimate with anyone in a long time Spence" I told him.

"This is my first time being intimate with anyone" he added.

When he said that my nerves calmed down a little bit before I kissed him again. Spence lowered me beneath him and I heard his heart beating hard. Mine was doing the same. My mate got bored with kissing my mouth so afterwards he began to kiss a pattern on the left side of my body. Staring above my left breast and up to my throat. He then used his tongue to lick his way downwards on the right side of my body. Growling I sat up and gently bit into the left side of his throat. It was a love bite and my fangs weren't out.

I then decided to tease my mate further by using my tongue to hunt for his weak spot and when I found it, I gave him a nip. Spence shivered in pleasure before he pushed me back underneath him. He first removed the rest of my clothing before his followed onto the floor. With the blankets and sheet covering ourselves we made love. We both took turns being the dominant partner and by time it was over, we were both sweaty and ready to sleep.

"I have the day off tomorrow" Spence said as he kissed my forehead.

"Good because I intend to let my brother know you accepted being my mate"

"You know he'll tease you worse now that we're together" Spence said as I turned my body so I could look into his face.

"I can handle my brother Dr. Reid the question is can you handle my feisty side whenever it comes out?"

"Yes I can but can you handle me giving out random theories since I am a genius"

"What do you think smart one?" I teased my mate after placing a kiss against his mouth.

"I would say that's one of the many reasons what attracted you to me" Spence replied.

"Damn right plus the hair always got my attention too"

 **Sebastian's POV  
Still At Bar**

"Wait so you mean?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah my sister most likely told Reid that he was her mate, as you are mine" I told the hacker. Penelope had come into the bar not long after my sister and her mate left. Her face was already red due to her blushing. She was always a cutie when she did that. "Besides if some jerk tries to harm you I'll kill them myself"

"Must you be so dramatic Mr. Dark Prince?"

I almost spat out the rest of my drink because Penelope Garcia now was flirting with me like she did with Morgan.

"Besides I like the idea of being mated to a vampire" she added.

"And I love the idea of being mated to a beautiful human female, who knows more about hacking and computers than yours truly"

"Your just as talented"

"Not like you are love" I told her. "And I always had a thing for girls who knew about computers"

"Damn it Sebastian Moon you're the worst tease no wonder Kalika gets so mad at you"

"Hey I'm her brother it's what I do" I then looked to my watch. "I'll walk you home"

"I would like nothing more" Penelope said as I helped her up to her feet. The whole way to her apartment we teased each other non-stop. Finally when we got to the front door to her building, I let go of her hand.

"See you tomorrow Little Hacker"

"You better come see me my Dark Prince"

I chuckled before I gave my girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips. She then went inside afterwards. As I headed home I got a text from my little sister.

 _We're together finally  
_  
 _About damn time and I'm happy for you little sis, love you_ was my reply before I put my phone away and headed home enjoying the beauty of the night.

 **There you have it!  
Hope you enjoyed and review if you wish!**


End file.
